Todo sea por Mukuro sama
by riikuSC
Summary: ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Es una broma? ¿Qué importa eso? ¿No le basta ya con que le diga que me gusta y que quiero salir con usted? ¿No, Hombre Nube? /   189669
1. Chapter 1

KHR no me pertenece D :

Fic dedicado a Tamy :'D

* * *

><p><strong>Todo sea por Mukuro-sama<strong>

Por fin, el conflicto con los Shimon se había resuelto ya. Boss y Kozato Enma volvieron a ser amigos y también la paz volvió a Namimori.

Además, Mukuro-sama estaba libre ahora. Y lo mejor de todo esto, es que me permitió quedarme a su lado.

Ciertamente, Daemon Spade trajo algo bueno. Sí, me refiero a la liberación de Mukuro-sama. Y aunque ya este muerto ese hombre me sigue dando miedo, todavía recuerdo lo horrible que se sintió ser poseída por él. Me sentí una traidora, que le fallaba a mi amo.

Pero en fin, ahora todo terminó.

* * *

><p>"¿Chrome?"<p>

"¿Sí, Mukuro-sama?"

"¿Podrías venir aquí un momento?"

La verdad es, que el tono que Mukuro-sama estaba usando no me agradaba del todo. Parecía preocupado y enojado a la vez. Pero había algo más que no supe que era.

"¿Qué es, Mukuro-sama?" pregunté.

"Kufufu, ven aquí Chrome. Siéntate a mi lado" me pidió, y lo hice.

"¿Va a decirme qué pasa, Mukuro-sama?"

"Kufufu, mi linda Chrome, ¿acaso necesito una razón para poder verte?" me sonrojé.

"U-uh-n… N-no…"

"Kufufu… Escucha Chrome, necesito que me hagas un favor, si es posible".

"¡S-sí, Mukuro-sama!"

Wow, un favor. Estaba sorprendida, sí, y un poco asustada. Pero también tengo curiosidad. No estábamos en el medio de ninguna batalla como para que tenga que hacer algo, creo. Y hasta donde sé, Mukuro-sama hizo una tregua temporal con el jefe y no intentaría tomar su cuerpo.

"Sal con Hibari Kyoya"

"Sí, Muku-…"

Espera,

"¡¿…qué?"

* * *

><p>Y aquí estoy ahora, en la entrada del instituto de mi jefe, cumpliendo órdenes de mí amo. <em>Es una orden<em>. Mukuro-sama no me dijo nada más que eso. ¿Qué estará planeando?

"Herbívoro, ¿qué haces aquí?"

Uh-oh, aquí está mi objetivo, es ahora o nunca.

"H-hombre Nube…" empecé.

Vamos Chrome, son órdenes de Mukuro-sama.

"Y-yo… yo… ¡sal conmigo por favor!"

Hecho. Ahora, seguramente me pegará con sus tonfas, yo moriré, y jamás entenderé por qué Mukuro-sama me pidió que haga tal cosa. Simplemente genial.

Bueno, por lo menos pude conocer a alguien como Mukuro-sama y el jefe.

"¿…Qué?" escuché al Hombre Nube.

"Usted eh…" _Si te pregunta, dile que te gusta y ya._"M-mee gust-ta…"

"¿Y desde cuándo te gusto?"

¡Oh, vamos! ¿Es una broma? ¿Qué importa eso? ¿No le basta ya con que le diga que me gusta y que quiero salir con usted? ¿No, Hombre Nube?

Suspiro.

¿Y ahora qué le digo? Hum… ¡Bingo!

"Desde que me salvó, c-cuando fuimos al futuro"

"Ya veo".

¿Eso es todo lo que tiene para decir?

"Bien" volvió a decir.

"¿Bien?"

"Salgamos"

"¡¿?"

Sonrojo.

"Herbívoro"

"¡S-sí!"

"Ven mañana a la hora del almuerzo".

"¡Sí!"

Eso sí que me sorprendió. Entonces ¿estamos saliendo? Wow, creí que sería más difícil.

Espera, si dijo que sí… ¿significa que le gusto? ¡Pero si él no me gusta!

Suspiro.

Por lo menos cumplí mi misión.

* * *

><p>Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado : D después el otro capítulo x) Reviews, sugerencias, quejas, lo que quieran XD<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

KHR no me pertenece D :

Fic dedicado a Tamy :'D

* * *

><p><strong>Todo sea por Mukuro-sama<strong>

Si la petición de Mukuro-sama ya era algo extraño e inesperado, la respuesta del Hombre Nube me dejo más que sorprendida.

Ahora, mañana debía ir a verlo a la hora del almuerzo. Me pregunto ¿cuál es la hora del almuerzo exactamente? Podría haber sido más específico, Hombre Nube.

Como sea, espero que no me muerda hasta la muerte.

* * *

><p>"¿Chrome?"<p>

"¿Sí, Mukuro-sama?"

"¿Cómo te ha ido hoy?"

Yo sabía a lo que se refería, obviamente.

"Hum… El Hombre Nube aceptó salir conmigo, dijo que vaya mañana a la hora del almuerzo" le dije.

"Bien".

"¿Mukuro-sama?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Por qué me pidió que haga esto?"

Yo todavía no le encuentro alguna razón.

"Mi querida Chrome, eso no importa".

"¿Al menos puede decirme qué debo hacer?"

"Sal con él" dijo.

"¿Cómo… novios?" pregunté.

"Chrome, cuando te pedí que salieras con él me refería a eso".

"O-oh, entonces… ¿t-tengo que…err… ¿besarlo?"

Sonrojo.

¡Podría jurar que Mukuro-sama también se sonrojó! Pero, ¡es Mukuro-sama! Nunca lo vi sonrojarse. Debo haber alucinado.

"Er… ¿Sí?"

"¿Sí lo beso?" volví a preguntar.

"Sí, Chrome, bésalo. Tienes que hacerlo".

"¿Y cuándo hago eso?"

Esto se parecía a una de esas "charlas" si saben a lo que me refiero.

"Pues… ¿cuando lo saludes?"

"¿Lo beso cuando lo saludo? ¿En los labios?"

"S-sí. Bien, suficiente. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?"

Sí la tengo, y es de vida o muerte. Literalmente. Creo.

Sonrojo.

"¿Cómo se besa?"

Tunk.

¿Escuché un desmayo?

"¡Oi! ¿Qué le hiciste a Mukuro-san, pyon?" gritó Ken.

Volví a mirar el cuerpo inconsciente de Mukuro-sama y entonces me pregunté qué hice realmente. Para empezar, ¿fue mi culpa? Tal vez su cuerpo no funcionaba del todo bien todavía.

"¡Oi, chica estúpida! ¡Responde!"

Más importante (en segundo lugar, claro, nada es más importante que Mukuro-sama) necesito aclarar mi duda.

"Ken, ¿cómo se besa?"

Tunk.

Qué extraño.

* * *

><p>Falta una hora para las doce, estoy en el colegio Namimori (en la puerta) desde las diez esperando para la hora del almuerzo e ir a ver al Hombre Nube.<p>

Todavía no sé cómo besar, y me pregunto si debo saludarlo con un beso… en los labios.

Honestamente, nunca besé a ningún chico, excepto por el jefe, aunque ése fue en la mejilla.

Por lo que no cuenta.

Y ahora que pienso en el jefe, ¿ésta es su escuela también, no? Me pregunto si podré pasar a verlo.

La verdad, ni sé dónde es su aula. Ni en qué año está por lo menos. Creo que ni siquiera sé su edad.

¡Qué mal de mí!

¡Creo que necesito conocer más al jefe!

Y eso haré…

…Después de ver al…_ a mi novio_.

Espero.

* * *

><p>Las doce, creo que ya es hora de entrar.<p>

"Herbívoro".

Oh… me parece que alguien ya se me adelantó.

Ahí estaba el Hombre Nube, vistiendo su uniforme de siempre con su banda roja y dorada. Y su pájaro amarillo en su hombro.

¿Era uno de los pajaritos de Birds?

Suspiro.

¡No te distraigas Chrome! ¡Salúdalo!

"Ah… H-hola"

"Hn. Sígueme".

Mientras caminábamos hasta… bueno, no sé hasta dónde exactamente, la gente nos miraba, algunos sorprendidos, otros con horror en sus ojos, algunas chicas con odio, y otros no pude decir si con lástima.

"Esa chica es de Kokuyo… ¡va a ser mordida hasta la muerte!"

"Mira esa falda tan corta, parece una puta".

"¿Tiene un parche?"

"Es muy linda, pero va a quedar desfigurada después de conocer a la tonfa de Hibari-sama".

¡¿Parezco una puta? ¡Pero…! ¡Mukuro-sama dijo que me quedaba bien! ¡Él me hizo vestirme así! ¡Él-!

"Entra".

Wow, ¿ya habíamos llegado?

Miré a la puerta enfrente de mí, decía "Sala de Recepción".

Entramos.

¿Y por qué estoy tan nerviosa? No lo sé, pero no me gusta. Soy demasiado tímida como para estar sola con un hombre. Espera, es mi novio. ¡No debería estar nerviosa! ¡Estamos saliendo ahora!

Y lo que me recuerda, ¿debo darle un beso? En los labios claro.

Al final Mukuro-sama jamás despertó y no aprendí cómo besar, pero supongo que no es tan difícil… Creo que más difícil sería seguir viviendo si al Hombre Nube no le gusta.

¡Pero Mukuro-sama dijo que lo bese!

"Toma asie-".

Creo que iba a decir "toma asiento" pero no lo dejé terminar porque choqué mis labios con los suyos. Lo último que dijo fue un "hpmh" y luego sentí como su mano rodeaba mi cintura y su lengua entraba en mí boca.

¡Wooooow! ¡Espera un segundo! ¿Lengua? ¿Qué es esto? ¡Yo no quiero esto! ¡No! ¡No lo qui-! ¡Digo! ¡Mukuro-sama quiere que lo bese! ¡Pues bien!

Entonces le devolví el beso, copiando lo que él hacía. Hey, que después de todo, éste era mi primer beso y no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Sólo imite lo que él hacía.

Me deje llevar por la sensación y el movimiento de nuestras… lenguas. Um, es extraño describir esto, ¡pero en estos momentos estamos en una batalla de lenguas! Si se le puede llamar así. Y por Mukuro-sama, ¡no perderé!

* * *

><p>Fin de la historia o_ó digo, capítulo! : D Muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews! Espero que sigan leyendo la historia y dejando más comentarios, que me motivan a seguir :'D<p> 


End file.
